winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 619/Script
Queen For a Day Intro/Recap Narrator: Flora defeated Icy, the Snow Queen using her special spell and saved Helia from his frozen heart. Meanwhile, the Winx were able to cure Fearwood from its curse and remove the silver spear from the totem. With it, Eldora forged the Legendarium Key which means the fairies can finally lock the magic book. Scene: Outside Cloud Tower Darcy: So, What do we have here? Icy: Yo may have passed the initial test... Both Witches: Huh? Icy: But you still need to prove your your rank among the witches of Cloud Tower. Stormy: Yeah, let's see what you can do with your attack spells. Witch 1: Gravity Destabilizer! Oh! *Yelping.* Icy: Next time, try aiming. Lazuli: Hmmmm... Witch 2: Weighing Rock! *Lazuli Gasps.* Lazuli: Oh...I feel so...heavy. *Lazuli screaming.* Witch 3: Magnetic Attraction! *Lazuli groaning.* Witch 3: Huh? *The witches are stuck together.* Both Witches: *Gasping* Stormy: Oh, seriously! I'm getting dizzy just watching. Darcy: Whoa, sisters, turn your attention to that one. Witch 4: Now! Ha! Ha! *Witch 1 Screaming.* *Witch 4 Laughing.* *Witch 2 Scream of effort.* *Witch 2 creates a tornado.* Stormy: And that one. *Tornado whirling wind.* *Lazuli and Witch 3 Gasping.* Stormy: Now that's more like it. *Lazuli and Witch 3 Gasping.* Darcy: They learned from the best. Witch 1: Oh! Noooo! Icy: Well done. You two are ruthless. Darcy: The both of you could teach those other pathetic witches a thing or two. Selina: Trix, I've got the Winx in view. They're headed this way. *Witches gasping.* Icy: Dismissed! Scene: Cloud Tower Icy: Oh, quick, tidy up the place. Company's on its way. *Icy laughs.* Selina: *Thinking* If they lock the Legendarium, I won't be able to free Acheron. Stormy: No way are they getting into into Cloud Tower. Darcy: Leave it to the Witch of Iiiusions. *Darcy roars.* Scene: Outside Cloud Tower Bloom: Winx, finally the moment we've been waiting for. *The Legendarium Key appears.* Bloom: With this key, we'll end the threat of the Legendarium forever. Flora: Wait, something is off. Look! *Cloud Tower disappears.* Aisha: Cloud Tower. It's gone! Bloom: Wait, no, It's just invisible. I can sense its negative magic. Tecna: It's more than invisible. Not even my identification magic can find it. Stella: Hm, am I the only one concerned that there is an entire college packed with witches run by the Trix and we can't see it? Bloom: Stella is right. Staying here is dangerous. We should go back to Alfea. Scene: The Winx's Dorm Lockette: You did the right thing coming back here. But now you don't even know where the Legendarium is. Chatta: Lockette, don't make it worse. Daphne: We need all hands on deck. Speaking of which, where's Stella? Bloom: In her boutique for some "Stella" time. Scene: Stella's Boutique Stella: So many choices. Hm, not this one. Or that one. Let's see...You! *Stella changes her outfit.* Stella: Nah, let's try this one. *Stella changes her outfit again.* *Knock at door.* Stella: Oh, who's there? One moment. I'm com...ing. *Stella trips and falls down from the stairs.* Stella: Woah! Oh! *Gasping.* *Loud Thud.* Stella: Hm... Brandon: Hey, is everything okay in here? Stella: Brandon, what are you doing here? Brandon: Well, it's our anniversary. I was thinking we could go out today and celebrate. Stella: Our anniversary? Oh, is that today? *Giggles* How could I forget? I say we go to Solaria. Brandon: Oh, cool! Do you know a good restaurant there? Stella: I know the perfect place. Come on! Scene: The Winx's Dorm Daphne: There must be a way. Musa: What we need is an anti-invisibility spell. Stella: I know...Let's look for one in the library of Solaria. Daphne: The biggest library in the entire Magic Dimension. But its access is reserved for the king. Aisha: So, how do you propose we get your father to give us access? Last I checked, he wasn't the most approachable man. Stella: That won't be a problem. I have a little surprise up my sleeve. Trust me. Scene: The Palace of Solaria Radius: Today marks the rare occurrence when all three suns of Solaria are aligned in the sky. I'd like to welcome you all to this momentous occasion. *All applauding.* Stella: And we're just in time. Radius: Let's greet this happy day with joy and comraderie and, as tradition states, the King of Solaria relinquishes his powers for just one day. Bloom: What is he talking about? Radius: And gives the Regency and the Throne to his own loving daughter. Bloom: Doesn't that mean... Stella: Yup! I am Queen for the day. *All applauding.* *Pixies laughing.* Brandon: So, does this mean I have to call you Your Majesty? Stella: *giggles* Only every time you address me. *All cheering.* Radius: Stella. And all of you can be rest assured to advise Stella on her royal duties and practices, will be her mother, Luna, and I, standing by her side. Bloom: We always knew she was a queen at heart. Radius: Welcome, Queen of Solaria. Woman#1: Hoorah for Queen Stella. Man: This is going to be a glorious day. Woman#2: What a wonderful queen. *All applauding.* Tecna: *gasps* We need a pic to remember this by. *Flashbulb pops.* *Stella gaps and groans.* Tecna & Aisha: Whoa. *They laugh.* Stella: Sweet! So, what do I do first? Radius: Well... Daphne: Grant us access to the Royal Library, Your Majesty. Stella: Permission granted. The Winx (Except Stella): Thank you, Your Highness. Stella: Good luck, Winx. Pixies (Except Amore): *Chattering excitedly.* Amore: I think I'll stay here with the Queen. Scene: The Royal Library of Solaria Musa: There's nothing more beautiful than a Royal Library. Chatta: And this one is huge. Cara: Stay there, Winx. We'll bring the books to you. *The books comes out from it's shelves.* Chatta: Here is something. *The Pixies are riding on the books.* Cara: And mustn't forget the ethereal arts section. Pixies: *giggles.* Musa: Now that's service. Pixies: *giggles.* *Daphne searching from a book to another book.* Cara: Yeah! *Chatta giggles.* Daphne: Oh, it's just as I feared. Bloom: Daphne, what's wrong? Cara: This is fun. Daphne: It looks like the Trix sorcery can't be nullified by fairy magic. We have to find another solution. Tecna: It says here that fairy magic must be enhanced with master technology. Bloom: Great, you can handle that, right, Tecna? *Tecna uses her phone to scan the book. Tecna: Not alone. I'm gonna send all the data to Timmy. He can help me with the techno-magic research. Bloom: All right, books, back to your shelves. *The books return back to it's shelves. *The Pixies yelp.* *The Winx laugh.* Scene: The Palace of Solaria Radius: Please, step forward. You may approach the Queen. Now the courtiers will make their requests. Your mother and I are here to help you. Courtier 1: Your Majesties, My Queen, I'd like to fill the royal terraces with soil to turn them into vegetable gardens. Luna: That would be nice. Radius: That will not be allowed. Stella: I'll have to get back to you. Radius: Next. Please approach the Queen. Courtier 2: Your Majesties, my neighbor's dogs keep me up all night. I'd like a law forbidding post-sunset barking. Radius: Good idea. Luna: Don't be silly. Stella: Oh, this is rough. Courtier 2: Oh? Stella: My first decree is that courtiers come to me only with good news, or with gifts. Brandon: Huh? Luna: Stella, that is not the point of this tradition. Radius: Yes, this time I agree with your mother. Stella: See? That's good news. And with good news comes an even better party. Now let's have some fun. *Party music.* Stella: Woo! *Stella starts to dance.* *Laughing.* Luna: Huh? Radius: What? Brandon: I have a feeling she didn't quite read the Queen's job description. Scene: Cloud Tower Darcy: Great, now little Miss Sunshine can add "Queen" to her bragging rights. Stormy: Well, there's got to be a way to use this in our favor. Icy: Yes, let's use her authority to our advantage. Selina? Selina: I've got just the story for you. Scene: The Palace of Solaria Stella: Whew, I'm exhausted. Aren't you going to dance? Amore: Well, I... Stella: You're right. Dancing gets old. Time for something else. *Snaps fingers.* Stella: Party's over, people. All: Huh? Stella: Time to stop. Now what's next? I'm bored. Luna: Honey, maybe you should think about attending some assembly meetings ore gathering together the... Stella: Don't be silly, Mom. I've got all day. Yoo-hoo, guardsmen! You are so out of fashion. *She changes the guardsmen outfits.* Guard #1: Huh? Guard #2: Oh. Stella: There you go. Turn, please. *The guards turns and all of them fall down.* *Guards gasping and groaning.* Stella: Hm...that just won't work. Amore: Stella, I think you are missing the point. Stella: You're right. This tuxedo style is not sharp enough. Fashion re-do. *She changes the guardsmen outfits back the way it was.* Brandon: Stella, I was hoping we could have our anniversary date. But maybe not if you're gonna act like this. Stella: Great idea. *She uses her magic to make a table appear.* Stella: Dinner is served! What are you waiting for? Have a seat. *She made a chair for Brandon to sit on it.* *Brandon gasping.* Brandon: Oh! *Stella sits on a chair.* Stella: Isn't this great? Brandon: Uh, sure. But I was actually hoping for something more private. Stella: Unbelievable! *She uses her magic to make the table disappear.* *All gasp.* Stella: How dare you insult my generosity. Bloom: What's going on? Brandon: I'll tell you. The power has officially gone to her head. Stella: I am so over this. I need "me" time. Everyone, clear out, please. I thought this was supposed to be fun. Scene: Cloud Tower Selina: Hm.... I got a good feeling about this one. "Once upon a time, there was an evil queen who possessed a mystical...magic mirror!" Scene: Stella's Room Selina: Charm this little princess and the darken her heart. Stella: Oh, goody! I just love presents. *Stella removes the cover.* Stella: Wow! Now that's the way to treat a queen. Magical Mirror: Hello, Stella, the most worthy queen of all the sovereigns of the magic world. Stella: Oh, finally, someone is showing me the right kind of respect. Scene: The Palace of Solaria Radius: It appears that my daughter has gotten carried away. How do I get Stella to behave like a true queen? Luna: As we know, Radius, it takes time to adjust...be patient. Flora: We'll try to reason with her, Your Majesty. Brandon: Good luck with that. Scene: Stella's Room Stella: There. Hm...No. There. That's much better. I wonder who sent this to me? Magical Mirror: What really matters is that you, above all, are the most beautiful queen in the entire Magic Dimension. Stella: Oh, stop. *She kisses the mirror and she turns evil.* Stella: Don't go anywhere, mirror. I have business to tend to. Scene: The Palace of Solaria Stella: You have all deprived me of valuable time as Queen. For that, you must be punished. Radius: That's enough, Stella! This act of yours has gone too far. Stella: You're right, Father. I will no longer ask you for advice. From now on, by Royal Command, you can no longer speak. *She uses a spell to make King Radius unable to speak.* *Queen Luna gasps.* Bloom: Stella, stop. Stella: That's "Queen Stella" to you, Bloom. Bloom: This is not the way a queen or a fairy acts. Stella: Fine, if you don't want to be my friends any more, I'll find some new ones...friends who understand me. *She uses her magic to summon the witches of Cloud Tower.* *The Pixies and the Winx are gasping.* Stella: Some witches. Witch 1: My Queen. Stella: Welcome, friends. Guards: Witches! Stella: Back off! These ladies shall be treated with the utmost respect. Guards: *grunt* Huh? Aisha: So much for reasoning with her. Bloom: We'll just have to keep an eye on her for now. Stella: *yawns* I'm going to get some rest. Witches, my friends, make yourselves at home. Now the real fun can begin. *Witches laughing.* Witch 2: So, fairies, wanna play? *Laughing* Scene: Cloud Tower Icy: An invitation from the Queen, herself. Well done, Selina. Darcy: I always wanted to visit the Palace of Solaria. But I think I'm gonna need some Legendarium reinforcements. Selina: How about as a goddess? Ahhh-ha! Darcy: Fabulous! Scene: The Palace of Solaria Witch 1: I have a great idea. Bloom: Hold on. I don't know why Stella brought you here, but you must respect her home. Witch 1: Let's see, what shall we turn you into? A pig? Mmmm, boring. *Guards sigh.* Witch 1: But funny. *Laughing.* *She turn the guards into pigs.* Musa: Stop! No! Tecna: What are you doing? *The guards are grunting like pigs.* Lazuli: King Radius, you see your guards are in danger, and yet you cower in the corner? Luna: How dare you speak to the King like that! Bloom: That's enough! Witch 2: And just what are you going to do about it? Bloom: What we always do... save the day. *Daphne's Sirenix Transformation.* Daphne: Daphne, Nymph of Sirenix! *End of Daphne's Sirenix Transformation.* Bloom: Magic Winx, Bloomix! *Bloomix Transformation.* Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! *End of Bloomix Transformation.* *The guards are snorting like pigs.* Amore: Bloom, how can we help? Bloom: Go talk to Stella. Try to figure out what's gotten into her. Amore: Got it! Cara: Excuse us, piggies. Bloom: Red Dragon Orb! *She creates a round red shield with fire aura around.* Bloom: This spell will protect you. Luna: Thank you for everything, Bloom. Bloom: Oh, we will get your daughter back. Flora: Lilac Vortex! *grunts* *She knock down two of the witches.* Witch 2: Ha! *Tecna and Musa gasps.* Musa: You don't stand a chance, witches. *Daphne change back the guards back to it's original form.* Daphne: Come on, help us fight the witches. Guard 1: We can't... by the Queen's command. Daphne: At least, defend King Radius and Luna. *Guards grunting.* Musa: Daphne! There's got to be a way to get these witches off our backs. Witch 2: Ha! *She creates a barrier around Musa.* *Musa gasping.* *She continues to spin the barrier until it hits Tecna and Aisha.* *Nasty laughter.* Scene: Stella's Room Darcy: Well... Hey, there, Queen Stella. Stella: Darcy? Welcome to Solaria. it's a pleasure having you here at the Palace. Brandon: Huh? Stella, watch out! *Brandon brings out his weapon.* *Brandon grunts.* Stella: What are you doing?! Stop! As with all the witches here, Darcy is a guest of the Queen. *Stella's light ray blinds Brandon's eyes.* *Brandon groans.* *Brandon's weapon hits the mirror and it breaks.* Darcy: The mirror! No! *The dark energy is released from Stella's body.* Stella: *gasps* Oh, no, Brandon! *Darcy does a nasty laugh.* Stella: What did you do to him? Get out of my palace! *Darcy disappear.* Stella: What? *Darcy appears and she takes Stella's crown.* Darcy: Sure thing. Bur I'll be taking this with me. *Darcy disappear and appears again.* Darcy: If you want it, you can find me in the Legendarium World. Stella: No! *Darcy laughs and she disappear.* Amore: Stella. *Brandon groaning.* Stella: I'll be right back, Brandon. I've got a crown to save. Amore: No, wait! *Stella Mythix Wand appears.* Stella: Magic Winx, Mythix! *Stella's Mythix Transformation.* Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! *End of Stella's Mythix Transformation.* Scene: The Labyrinth of the Minotaur Stella: Where am I? Amazing! I never realized the World of Solaria was linked to such an ancient and mythical place. I've got to go check this out. Darcy: Welcome, I am Ariadne, the keeper of the labyrinth. What you seek lies inside. Stella: Very cool. You know, masks are so in this year. Oh, it's so dark down here. *She reached to a dead end.* Stella: Oh, where am I? Maybe it's this way. Mmmm... Oh... This place gives me the creeps. *She reached to an another dead end.* Stella: Did I mention that I hate mazes? Uh, What am I getting myself into? *gasps* Oh, dear... Come on, Stella, you need to get that crown back. Oh... *Minotaur roaring.* Stella: Do I dare look? *gasps* *Minotaur snorting.* Stella: Wait! What? *gasps* *Darcy changes the mask back to it's original form.* Darcy: Well, I bet you didn't see that one coming. *nasty laughter* *Stella gasps.* *The Minotaur snorting, huffing and roaring.* *Stella does a frightened gasp.* Ending Narrator: Stella enters a magic labyrinth in the Legendarium World and comes face-to-face with a Minotaur and Darcy. When Stella struggles to find her way out of the maze, she faces the risk of getting stuck in the Legendarium World forever. It will take all of her courage for Stella to triumph over Darcy's dark powers. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts